1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tracheal and gastric tube holders.
2. Prior Art
Medical tubes such as nasal-tracheal and nasal-gastric tubes are used for a variety of procedures, including gastric and airway interventions. A medical tube is typically secured with tape applied near the nose, but the tape tends to irritate the skin after prolonged use. The tape is also prone to loosening due to secretions from the patient, such as blood, vomit, and perspiration, and other types of moisture, such as rain. Removing the tape is usually painful. The tape may have to be changed if it is failing, if it is dirty, or if the tube has to be moved from one nostril to the other. The use of tape to secure a medical tube is generally very undesirable.
Various holders are known among the prior art for securing medical tubes with straps instead of tape. A typical holder is comprised of a clip attached to a base member, and a head strap attached to the sides of the base member. Although some have clips which are adjustable for holding tubes of different diameters, the clips are difficult to adjust, and some clips cannot be easily loosened after they are tightened. They all have straps which are attached to the base members at a fixed angle that cannot suit all patients. Some of the nasal tube holders have clips which are movable to different distinct positions on the base member for aligning with either nostril, but inconveniently, the clips must be separated from and reattached to the base member to change position.
The objectives of the present medical tube holder are:
to securely hold a medical tube in the nose of a patient;
to have a base member with ends which are curved to align with the ears;
to have a strap which pivots to fit different patients;
to have a clip which is adjustable for holding tubes of different sizes;
to have a clip which is easy to tighten and loosen;
to have a clip which is easily adjustable side-to-side on the base member; and
to have a clip which is angled for holding the tube closer to and in angular alignment with the nostril for better comfort and security.
Further objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The present medical tube holder is comprised of a base member, a pair of strap anchors pivotally attached to opposite ends of the base member, a strap connected between the strap anchors, and a clip movably attached to the base member. The ends of the base member are curved upwardly to align with the top of the ears. The strap anchors are pivoted to self-adjust to individual patients. The strap has a cotton inner side for comfort, and hook-and-loop ends for adjusting its length. A bracket behind the clip is engaged on the base member to allow the clip to slide side-to-side along the base member for alignment with either nostril.